


seven minutes in heaven (try two hours)

by quibbler



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibbler/pseuds/quibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes on a routine mission, leaving Fitzsimmons behind. What sort of trouble could they possibly get into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven minutes in heaven (try two hours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



> BUS era, pre-Hydra. I unfortunately got this assignment very, very late so I apologise for how brief it is!
> 
> As usual, I own nothing but the idea that this could happen. Jemma, you minx.

"It's too quiet."

Jemma looks up from her microscope and frowns. Fitz is right--it's eerily quiet when the entire team is out in the field without them, but the two of them aren't cleared for active field work and would be far more useful in the lab as Fitz had so adamantly insisted a few weeks ago. They have both had more than their fair share of danger for at least a few more years. But being the only two left on the Bus means that while the lab is whirring and clinking and the two of them are chatting occasionally, the rest of the Bus is empty to the point of distraction.

Fitz is tapping a pencil against his side of the lab bench, fidgeting as usual but she thinks he is also trying to create more noise to disperse the unsettling quality of silence. Jemma lifts her hand to rest against her neck before remembering that she is wearing gloves that have been touching all sorts of biological samples and thinks better of it, resting it against the bench instead. "It is rather strange, isn't it?" She had gotten so used to constant noise. The plane engine as a constant backdrop, the clacking of Skye at her laptop, occasional grunts and the smack of a fist against a punching bag from the bay. "But at the same time, it's rather exciting to have the bus to ourselves. Even if we likely won't leave the lab."

He scoffs, but shrugs one shoulder in agreement. "Still. Maybe I'll go nick the speakers from the storage closet so we can play music."

"Excellent idea." She turns back to jot down her observations in her notebook as he leaves through the open doors.

It takes a full 45 seconds before she realises her mistake. Fitz was likely already digging through the closet and here she is, at least fifteen more samples to note and absolutely no slides left. She meant to stock up the lab's cupboard last week but had forgotten completely, so she shucks off her gloves, lab coat, and goggles and heads in the same direction as her best friend.

It doesn't take long until she finds her way to the closet, the door propped open. _Strange._ She kicks at the brick that is acting as a makeshift doorstop, holding the door open. "Fitz?"

"Back here!"

She steps away and the door shuts behind her.

"No!" Fitz appears around a corner, looking alarmed. "Simmons, the lock is broken! Why did you let the door shut?"

Jemma stares at him in disbelief for approximately 30 seconds before speaking. "Why the bloody hell wouldn't you tell me something like that?!"

Fitz throws his hands into the air. "How was I supposed to know you'd follow me in here?"

"If you'd known--"

"Why didn't you tell me--"

"--put up a bloody sign--"

"--I could've nabbed whatever you needed--"

"--now we're _trapped_ ," they finish at the same time.

There's a moment of silence before they both turn to the door. Jemma chews on her bottom lip, her hands clasping her neck. "When d'you think they'll all be back?"  
He sighs. "A few hours, I'd imagine."

She stares at the door, trying to determine if there is an easy solution out. The look is malfunctioning, so the chance of her using a hair pin to escape is slim. This is a government agency, after all, and SHIELD is above simple tricks. Jemma goes through a hundred ideas in rapid succession, feeling slightly more panicked by the second. "What are we going to do?"

Fitz is bouncing on his heels, his arms crossed over his chest. "The only thing we can do is wait. Do you have your mobile?" She shakes her head. "Me neither. I didn't think I'd be away for more than a minute."

She makes a noise that she hopes he takes as agreement but she thinks it sounds rather desperate. "Okay. Let's stay level-headed and rational, no need to panic. We just have to keep ourselves occupied until everyone comes back."

They both stand there in silence for what feels like ages. Silence isn't unfamiliar between them and Jemma finds in rather comforting in most situations, but this is not one of them. Fitz turns toward her, lifting a finger as though he has an idea. "It's a bad one, but we can bounce theorems off of each other until we think of something better. You know, to get our minds going."

She nods. "Better that than letting me run in circles."

Fitz starts talking about the Einstein's theory of relativity and Jemma starts rattling off Dalton's atomic theory and they start talking over each other like always, and instead of feeling frustrated, it feels comforting. She focuses on watching her best friend's face, the panic ebbing from his gaze as he starts lighting up at the prospect of science. She is certain she looks the same.

Jemma would hate to admit it, but she feels a little flustered just watching him. They must have at least another two hours and maybe the lack of oxygen is really getting to her, but she stops speaking and it takes Fitz approximately 1.3 seconds before he stops, too, noticing that she has fallen silent. "Please tell me this means you have an idea."

She nods, scooting closer to him. He relaxes because they are used to sitting beside each other but he clearly isn't on the same wavelength right now. "Possibly." He turns toward her, looking grateful, just as she closes the distance between them, pressing her lips to his.

He jumps in surprise but doesn't pull away, which is encouraging. She shifts so she can kneel, leaning toward him, one hand cupping his cheek. He brings a hand to her neck and the noise he makes is _very_ encouraging. This could be an experiment if anyone else were to ask, but she is simply acting on a hypothesis. "Jemma--" His voice shakes her out of her trance and she pulls back, trying to catch her breath.

"This could certainly occupy a few hours." She can't hide the mischief in her voice and his cheeks flush even redder than they were a moment ago.

He gulps. "O--okay."

That's enough approval for her. She tugs at the undershirt tucked into his trousers and he might have just rolled his eyes back into his head.

Time is going to fly by, she thinks, as she kisses him again.

\-----

When the team returns two hours later to find both of them banging on the door with their fists, shouting for help, they assume that they are breathing irregularly because of panic.

Jemma grins as she brushes a strand of hair from her face, tucking the panties that he so viciously destroyed into his back pocket with her other hand.

The blush that spreads across his cheeks is priceless.


End file.
